This Genetics Center Grant provides support for a broad program of research in human genetics and closely allied fields in the Departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, and the Division of Biological Sciences. It stabilizes and promotes the ongoing activities of 19 investigators and provides for a broad spectrum of research projects in the areas of (1) genetic determinants of human disease, (2) somatic cell genetics, (3) experimental genetics, and (4) structure and function of the eukaryotic genome. It also provides support for a Genetic Counseling and Heredity Clinic, which are closely integrated with the research activities. It supports research on a) genetic aspects of human disease, b) chromosome abnormalities and biochemical defects, c) studies of cell strains and lines from patients with genetic diseases, and somatic cell hybridization and chromosome mapping, d) control of gene expression in differentiated cells, e) correction of genetic defects by molecular modification and other means, and f) genetic control of mammalian metabolism and antigenic determinants. The Center, actively fostering collaboration between clinical and basic science investigators in developing in-depth studies on the relation of genetic factors to biochemical defects, will accelerate progress toward an understanding of genetic diseases and their control. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Nakagawa, S., Bomback, F., Kumin, S. and Nitowsky, H.M. Changes in serum and urine lysosomal hydrolases in patients with diabetes mellitus Fed. Proc. 34:692, 1975; Nitowsky, H.M. Heterozygote detection in autosomal recessive biochemical disorders associated with mental retardation, in A. Milunsky, ed. The Prevention of Genetic Disease and Mental Retardation. W.B. Saunders, Philadelphia, 1975 P. 114.